


Love Your Neighbour As Yourself (One-Shot)

by LaLumiere



Series: Neighbours [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry!Tom, BAFTA2016!Tom, Busy!Tom, Complete, Domesticity, F/M, Friendship-to-Lurve, Oral, SMUTTY SMUT, Sliiiiight Dub-Con, Sort of Anal Sex, jealous!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLumiere/pseuds/LaLumiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the story existing between Tom Hiddleston and his doting neighbour, Alessandra. This time it's been four months since they've seen one another...and both parties are sort of worse for wear.</p>
<p>Best to read "Like a Good Neighbour" before you venture on to this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Neighbour As Yourself (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, my lovelies. I can't seem to focus on anything long enough to continue my multi-chap fics, so here's a tasty one-shot inspired by our hardest working man in showbiz (who quite frankly rocks the shit out of the BAFTAS anytime he appears).
> 
> As always, I eagerly await your comments and criticisms...
> 
> xoxo

_Four months._

He’d been away from home for four months with nary a break in sight: back-to-back promotion for three projects, countless appearances in the States, the MET Gala, legwork for UNICEF and the upcoming World Humanitarian Summit. It was the longest work binge he’d had since becoming famous.

The fans constantly posted their thoughts regarding his relentless schedule all over Twitter, Facebook, tumblr, and Instagram.

_When does he sleep?_

_Perfect little shit!_ _He doesn’t even have the decency to look worn out!_

_I don’t know where he gets all this energy, ladies…_

They had no idea that part of his drive, his innate work ethic, was directly tied to what waited at home for him.

Scratch that. _Who_ waited at home for him.

Technically she sometimes waited in _her_ house next to his, nestled safely in the secluded, lush ivy around the Hampstead property they shared. Semantics. _Mi casa es su casa_ and all that.

Whether she would be in his house or her own, just mere steps away, Tom always knew that as soon as the work was finished, he could have her. She would be waiting for him, waiting to help him unpack, unwind, imbibe, and disrobe. She was always waiting patiently for him, his gorgeous Alessandra.

But he’d received a bit of a shock five days ago. The sweet girl _hadn’t_ been waiting for him when he’d returned to London town. She had called him apologetically and explained a dire situation at work, begging his forgiveness and promising him she’d make it up to him as soon as her own schedule allowed.

Not wanting to appear disappointed – or overly possessive – Tom reassured Alessandra in soothing tones and explained that he would need to catch up on some rest, anyway, if he were to be fully present and prepared for some of his upcoming appearances on behalf of UNICEF. Resting was never the goal when it came to homecoming celebrations with Alessandra, after all.

Perhaps it was best.

But five days without even a glimpse of the little minx had Tom Hiddleston – who could have had nearly _any_ woman he set eyes upon – agitated and tense. His ego, which he tried his best to hide, was considerably bruised at the thought that she wasn’t trying to move heaven and earth to be with him again. Little did she know that, since their arrangement began, Tom always tried to move his own heaven and earth quickly and efficiently so he could return to her. Even if that meant working tirelessly without end for a handful of months.

He’d tried to coerce Alessandra into joining him tonight for the _BAFTA_ Awards, knowing he could get her fitted and kitted in no time with his new connections at Burberry. But each time he brought it up to her in the last few days, whether via text or phone call, she sounded so stressed and busy that he relented and assured her it was no big deal. There would be other events in the future.

Yesterday afternoon he even popped round next door, seeing that her car was parked in the private drive, but when he rang the front bell, no one answered. Feeling slightly sick and wondering if he’d overstepped his familiarity with her – _hadn’t they shared something intimate and special more than a few times?_ – Tom had reluctantly forged ahead with plans to attend the awards alone.

 

 

There he sat having an expensive dinner at yet another after-party, musing silently to himself that he would rather be eating Alessandra’s delicious food and sitting alone with her at a table for two instead of ten.

_Why was she so busy all of a sudden?_

_Why had she not answered the door the other day?_

_Was she avoiding him? What if there was someone else?_

He fixated immediately on that last thought, throwing back the remains of his fifth glass of champagne and signaling a waiter close by for an immediate top-up. As soon as the lip of the Taittinger bottle left the rim of his champagne flute, Tom was taking another drink.

The thoughts spiraled.

_She didn’t want to come with you tonight because she doesn’t care about you and your impressive job – she wants someone who is actually_ available.

_She’s met someone at work and they’re having a torrid affair. He’s probably fucking her on her kitchen table right now._

He made it another twenty minutes at the after-party before throwing tersely polite goodbyes toward everyone at the table. Buttoning his jacket with fumbling, angry fingers, Tom retrieved his car keys from the valet out front and, thinking better of it, instead hailed a cab in his somewhat inebriated state. Luke could retrieve the Jag tomorrow.

The cabbie recognized Tom immediately, chatting happily at him about his turn in _The Night Manager_ and how his wife positively loved Hugh Laurie but was so shocked, goodness _me,_ at the dark turn the series took.

Tom, normally so gracious and effusive to people who recognized his work, could do nothing but thank the man repeatedly and stare out the window of the slow-moving car into the sinister darkness of late night.

_She’s probably letting him have her any which way all over her house._

Tom rubbed his eyes in agitation, marveling at how quickly his thoughts conjured up such a scenario. Surely it wasn’t true. Surely someone who’d taken such good care of him and gazed at him with such love and kindness in her eyes wouldn’t tread on his heart this way. Besides, he had no evidence that anything was going on.

_But she’s been acting rather distant…_

Tom slammed a fist onto his tux-clad thigh in the back of the taxi, willing the voice in his head to quiet down. It didn’t work.

_This is what you get for leaving the woman you’ve got feelings for all alone…_

_Should have told her you loved her…you and your fear of commitment._

The car ride was taking forever – _why was there such traffic as this late on a Sunday evening?_ – so Tom yanked his mobile from his trouser pocket and fired off a text to Alessandra. He was past caring how desperate he sounded.

**_Need to see you. It’s been five days and I’m losing my mind, here._ **

Normally calm and composed, Tom would have sent the message and left it at that. But he was verging on panicked at the thought of another man touching his delicate, sensual Alessandra. Of someone else putting his mouth on her soft skin. Of a person who wasn’t HIM making love to her. When she didn’t respond immediately – as she usually did – the alarm bells went off and he was frantically typing another message.

_**Why won’t you see me, Alessandra? What are you hiding from me?** _

He knew he was probably being ridiculous, but his barely-contained rage was working its way to the surface. The thought of the most wonderful thing in his life being taken from him – most likely by his own doing – filled him with anxious, heated despair.

_**Is there someone else with you right now? I swear if there’s someone else I will make it so you never want to see him again.** _

Something in the back of Tom’s mind was screaming at him to _calm the fuck down, man_ but he was ignoring it with everything he had. Alessandra was the only thing on his mind and he absolutely had to stake his claim on her once and for all. If they weren’t exclusive before now, he was damn well going to make it so before the night ended.

She would be screaming one person’s name only and it was going to be his. Alessandra would be hoarse with it.

 

 

His heart thudded in his chest as soon as he read Alessandra’s message, sent several minutes after his litany of desperate texts.

_**I would like you to meet him. Maybe you’ll understand my happiness, then. Also explains some of my unavailability lately.** _

The glasses of Taittinger he’d drunk almost came up all over the cab floor as he reread her text over and over again. Hadn’t they been happy? Hadn’t he tried to spend every free moment at home these last several months with her? He always tried to reciprocate her kindnesses in taking care of him, whether it be sending her flowers at work, or bringing over some of her favorite goodies from the café to stock in her pantry. Reality flooded him with grief.

_You cannot sustain a relationship on your current schedule._

The cogs were whirring feverishly in his brain, trying to think of any way at all to make them up to her, his lengthy absences. He knew there would be many, many more in the future. He loved the work; he loved her. He would die without either.

By the time the cab stopped halfway between his house and hers, tears were filling Tom’s eyes and he was shaking with a combination of anxiety and rage.

_She wants you to meet him._

He practically threw his fare at the cabbie and slammed the taxi door as he wobbled onto the sidewalk, then made his way through the security gate that surrounded both of their properties. Even in his half-drunken, angry state, the thought of taking Alessandra in his arms and reminding her of whom she was meant to be with had him hardening in his designer trousers. He flashed back to their first… _physical_ encounter months ago, when she’d found him half asleep in his bed and brought him off so lovingly, so attentively with her luscious mouth and hands.

When he’d touched her with such reverence and desire…making her cry out for him down the halls of his house.

When they’d fallen asleep, tangled languidly together, only to awaken late the next morning and christen the bedroom floor and the bathroom vanity.

The front of her house was awash in light; it looked as though she was either expecting Tom, or had let someone in earlier in the evening and forgot to turn everything off.

_Before they retired up to her bedroom…_

The thought snaked quickly into his mind and he rubbed a tired palm over his face. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. The only man who was supposed to be with her was _him._

Just before he reached the front door, his eyes caught sight of her flitting behind the curtains in her living room. She seemed to be doing something in a hurry, and to his heavy heart, the situation seemed rife with subterfuge. Steeling himself and clearing his throat, he reached out to tap the knocker, but Alessandra chose that moment to fling the door open instead.

For someone carrying on a relationship with another man, she was still curiously affectionate with Tom, grabbing him and drawing him into her tiny embrace as soon as he stepped through the front door. Her actions hurt him and he stiffened against her hug, fighting off the intoxicating scent of her skin and hair, closing his eyes to ignore the tiny shorts and soft little shirt she wore. She wasn’t even wearing a bra.

Tom bit his lip hard to try and rid himself of the obvious erection making itself known through the thin layer of navy Burberry material.

_Just lay her out on the damn floor and remind her of who she wants!_ he screamed to himself.

“Come into the kitchen, Tom,” Alessandra smiled shyly, still oblivious to the fact that there was something very wrong with her neighbour.

Her distraction in the face of his obvious distress – she was usually so attuned to his needs and any discomfort he felt – turned his stomach. He wanted to boil over with rage – how _dare_ she throw another man in his face – but all that came out of him was a defeated, hoarse proclamation.

“I’m not going to stand idly by and shake the hand of a man who thinks he can have what’s mine.”

Alessandra surprised him in that moment. She _herself_ was surprised, hearing Tom’s tone and turning around to see him with his head bowed toward his shiny shoes. And then it dawned on her.

_He thinks you’re seeing someone else._

The little laugh that bubbled out of her was involuntary, but Alessandra couldn’t help it. How could he think that she would ever want someone else? Yes, he was gone a lot, but he did everything in his power to be there for her when it counted. He treated her like a queen when they were together. And she knew that he wanted to go public – seriously. But she had refused his generous invitation to the _BAFTAS_ because of her newfound situation. She just needed a little more time.

“Tom… _baby_?” she cajoled, grabbing his hand gently and tugging him toward her kitchen. At her endearment, his heart went soft and his head lifted to stare into her gentle eyes. She was smiling at him indulgently as she reached out to undo the bowtie at his throat. A tear spilled onto Tom’s cheek as Alessandra stripped him of the little black garment. He caught her hands in his and choked out a final plea.

“Don’t leave me, my love.”

The words had no sooner left Tom’s lips than he heard a tiny snuffling, yipping sound. Alessandra stepped back from Tom, motioning him into her kitchen and turning her attention toward the linoleum floor, where a small ruckus was starting to take place.

Tom’s breath whooshed out of him as a tiny beagle puppy ran itself right into his legs, gnawing and slobbering on a little stuffed chew toy and staring up at him with the biggest brown eyes he’d ever seen in an animal.

“Baby,” smiled Alessandra, “meet the other man in my life. His name is Loki.”

 

 

_The man makes positively everything look sexy,_ she decided.

Tom was sprawled out on his belly, suit jacket tossed onto Alessandra’s sofa, wrestling with the little puppy in his starched linen shirt and tailored trousers. He’d removed his shoes and was now crawling around in Burberry and sock feet, chasing her furry little scamp around the living room and making playfully menacing growling noises from deep in his throat.

The puppy was having as much fun as Tom was, judging by the way he kept pouncing, barking, and running into Tom’s arms to alternatively butt his little head against him and then nuzzle him before chewing on Tom’s long fingers with tiny teeth.

How Alessandra had missed him. It had been four months by the time he finally came home, and she was desperate for him, but her new little roommate and an escalated situation at work didn’t give her much time to prepare for Tom’s homecoming. She had wanted it to be reminiscent of the last time she awaited him at his house – the true mark of when their relationship had started – but for once, her plate was too full to accommodate him instead of the other way around. It had hurt her to refuse Tom’s invitation to the awards ceremony – she loved nothing more than wearing something beautiful for him and really wanted to make their relationship official to the public – but she couldn’t leave little Loki just yet. They’d only just recently accomplished potty training, and he was still at the stage where he couldn’t sleep through the night without a lot of whining and wanting to be soothed.

She didn’t dare take him to Tom’s house where the little thing would most likely try to eat all of Tom’s books and scripts. True to his name, Loki was quite the handful.

Alessandra continued to watch her two boys playing on the floor with one another, surprised when the puppy dropped his toy and scampered into Tom’s outstretched arms.

And promptly fell asleep.

Dropping to her knees quietly in disbelief, Alessandra crawled over to where Tom now laid on his back, the puppy snoozing peacefully on his dress shirt-covered stomach. She watched entranced as Tom ran soothing palms over the beagle’s spotted fur, coaxing soft little snores from the creature’s mouth.

“I cannot _believe_ you!” Alessandra whispered in shock, gesturing to the sleeping pup as Tom continued to run his hands through Loki’s fur. “I’ve spent the better part of every evening for _four_ weeks trying to get him to sleep at a reasonable hour!”

Tom was feeling infinitely better – and not a little smug – both at the fact that his beautiful Alessandra hadn’t left him and that he’d managed to wear out her new little puppy with very little effort. Cradling Loki to his chest as he carefully sat up from the floor, Tom winked devilishly at his neighbour.

“I needed to wear him out, lovely, so that I can wear _you_ out too.”

Alessandra blushed at the predatory look on Tom’s face, coupled with his seductive promise. She was amazed at how quickly he became his normally assured self once he realized that she didn’t really have another man in her life.

“I get very lonely without you. A lot,” she whispered to Tom, embarrassed at the neediness of her confession.

He nodded solemnly in agreement, gingerly moving to a standing position with the sleeping animal cradled against his chest. “Do you crate him or does he have a bed?” Tom asked quietly.

“He has a crate, but I’ve been letting him sleep at the foot of my bed since we’ve learned to be potty trained,” Alessandra stood up, moving around the room to pick up Loki’s various toys and turning out lights as she went.

“You _have_ been busy, mummy,” Tom called to her, impressed.

Her heart thudded in her chest at the soft endearment in his tone. Tom padded after her softly as she went into the kitchen to shut it down for the night. He continued speaking to Alessandra as he followed her, rubbing soft circles through the puppy’s fur.

“He won’t be sleeping on the bed this evening, darling. Where’s the crate?”

The implication of Tom’s words was not lost on Alessandra and she shivered a bit, swallowing thickly before she answered.

“Upstairs in the guest room.”

“Good,” Tom growled lowly. “I want you to go up to your room and wait for me there, Alessandra. I’m going to get this little one settled in his crate.”

She hesitated for a moment, looking at Tom’s face for some sort of reassurance that the slightly threatening sound in his tone wasn’t really there.

“Do as I say, _please,”_ he raised an eyebrow at her, then nodded in the direction of her staircase. “And take your clothes off.”

Alessandra opened her mouth to say something – she wasn’t sure what – but Tom noticed her continued… _disobedience_ immediately.

“Go. _Now._ You’re already in trouble, beautiful.”

Her eyes widened at Tom’s bold statement, but before she could protest a third time she found her feet were carrying her up the staircase. Tom followed a few steps behind; he was gazing softly down at the sleeping beagle nestled against his broad chest.

When Alessandra reached the landing at the top of the stairs, she paused a moment before diverging to her master bedroom on the left. Tom sensed her hesitance once more and, as he made to move to the guest room on the right, he swatted her sharply on the bottom. Alessandra jumped.

_This behavior wasn’t like him…_

“Clothes _off_ …” his deep voice wafted behind him. She could hear him quietly opening the crate and situating Loki into a comfortable sleeping position for what she hoped would be the entire night. Knowing that she might be in even more trouble if she wasn’t disrobed and waiting by the time Tom finished in the guest bedroom, Alessandra fled to her own room and quickly tore off the sleep shirt and tiny shorts she was wearing. When she pulled her underwear down her legs, she could already feel a telltale wetness pooling between her thighs.

_You’ve definitely missed him._

She hadn’t been able to satisfy herself for almost the entire four months Tom was gone, working. Normally she’d always been able to take care of things herself, but since they’d started seeing one another, Alessandra found that her body would only respond fully to Tom. His voice in the doorway startled her out of her reverie.

“On the bed, Alessandra. On your back.”

She turned around to face his dark silhouette in the doorway, backing up toward her bed and swiftly sitting atop it, scooting backward as Tom walked toward her. Even in the dimness of her bedroom, she could see that he was still fully clothed in that delicious black and navy Burberry tux. Except for the bowtie she’d undone earlier – he had it draped around his neck now – the only other thing out of place was the top button of his dress shirt. Alessandra licked her lips unconsciously at the smooth expanse of Tom’s neck that was now showing.

“And here I thought you were _purposefully_ avoiding me, darling,” Tom shook his head, a small smile gracing his face. Alessandra watched as he slowly pulled the tie from his neck, curling it around his long fingers as he approached her on the bed. “You seemed quite… _amused_ downstairs that I thought there was another man here.”

She wanted to reach for him, stretched out on the bed as she was, and scoff at the ridiculous notion that she could _ever_ prefer another man to him. But something in his eyes made her swallow nervously and stay still. Tom’s knees reached the side of Alessandra’s bed, and he lithely crawled atop it, moving toward his beautiful neighbour’s long, outstretched legs.

“If you were trying to make me jealous, Alessandra,” Tom crawled right overtop her supine position, placing muscled thighs on either side of her hips, _“it worked.”_

Her heart was hammering in her throat, and she reached up with trembling fingers to stroke the light stubble on Tom’s face. She hadn’t seen that beautiful face in over one hundred days…

“Hands up over your head.”

The command was so low she almost didn’t hear it, but before she could say anything in defense, especially about how she would never try to make him jealous – _who could he possibly be jealous of?_ – her biceps brushed against her ears and Tom began to bind her wrists together with the silken bowtie still in his hands.

“You could have at least _mentioned_ you’d gotten a puppy, my darling. I mean, then I would have understood your hesitance at going out with me tonight. And your hesitance at seeing me as soon as I returned home after four months. Instead I was left to think that you were seeing someone – someone who wasn’t _me.”_

There was a slight…bite to his words. Alessandra noticed he didn’t ask if her bonded wrists felt uncomfortable. Her next thought was that he was carefully, lovingly turning her body, then removing his white starched dress shirt.

“Right leg up over your head, darling,” Tom purred, and Alessandra did as she was asked.

She would be lying if she didn’t admit that she loved showing off how limber yoga had made her in the last few years. It was one of the first things Tom commented on after they’d been together in _not a few_ creative positions. Lifting her right leg gracefully, Alessandra pointed her toes toward the ceiling and stretched her long leg skyward, turning her head and raising an amused eyebrow at Tom, who had gone silent at his new view between her thighs.

Sitting back on his heels with dress shirt in hand, Tom discarded the garment to the side of the bed and swiftly ran his left hand from Alessandra’s hamstring clear to the top of her pointed toes. Pulling her leg slightly to the side, he stared at her as the fingers of his right hand found the slick desire flowing from her womb.

“Have you been saving this for me, Alessandra? Hmm?”

She cried out lowly when two of Tom’s fingers began rubbing firm circles against her engorged clit, his left hand still holding her right leg open. He wasn’t wasting any time teasing her or building her up slowly, and Alessandra heard the devious chuckle in his throat when he saw her abdomen tensing with the sharp pleasure he’d suddenly inflicted upon her.

As soon as her hips began to move, Tom yanked his fingers away from her dripping sex, licking them slowly as he used his left hand to gently pull her leg down from its position in the air.

His eyes never left hers.

She was so enraptured by his gaze, and by the aching warmth between her thighs, that she didn’t realize she was systematically being trapped. He had her right leg tied against the bottom corner post of her bed with his dress shirt before she could even stutter his name. Alessandra tried to test the knotted fabric at her right ankle, but there wasn’t any give. And with her bound wrists over her head, she was well and truly incapacitated already.

Blushing demurely at being caught, she accepted her (most likely delicious) fate and slowly raised her left leg high in the air as Tom moved off the bed, shucking his tailored trousers.

“I suppose I’m to be tied up with those too,” she queried softly, eyeing the Burberry bottoms before noticing that Tom was blessedly commando underneath them – as always. To her delight, he was just as thrilled to see her naked as she was to see him.

“You’re an astute young lady, my darling,” Tom grinned at her, nodding appreciatively at the position of her left leg before tossing his trousers onto the bed and running his right hand up the back of Alessandra’s thigh, much as he’d done with her other leg. When he tilted her leg to the side as he’d done with the right one, she braced for the heavenly touch of Tom’s fingertips against her aching bud, but it didn’t happen.

He simply dropped to a half-crouch and pressed his mouth against Alessandra, not moving a muscle other than to keep her leg pressed high and wide. With her eyes closed, head thrown back, and teeth grit, Alessandra could only focus on the tiniest of sensations that Tom was drawing out between her legs. He was mouthing _ever so slowly_ against her clit – giving her a series of the tiniest licks so that she wasn’t even sure that he was actually doing anything. As soon as she began to show signs of restlessness, Tom gave her one single firm lick, causing Alessandra to moan a deep sound in her chest. He moved his mouth from her quickly, yanking her left leg down toward the other free post at the foot of the bed and securing her ankle – much as he had her other one – with the material of his expensive trousers.

She suddenly didn’t like this sensation of being caught – she couldn’t move; couldn’t touch Tom with her bound hands; wouldn’t be able to wrap her legs around his waist and coax him further into her. About to voice her displeasure at the circumstances in which she’d found herself, Alessandra craned her neck up to see Tom crawling back onto the bed on all fours, looking as though he was very, very cross with her.

Still.

He said nothing, merely braced his large hands on either side of Alessandra’s head, and tore into her trembling body in one lengthy _thrust_ that knocked the wind out of her. His mouth was over hers as the breath whooshed from her.

_“Careful,_ mummy. Mustn’t wake the puppy,” he growled before kissing her, bruising her lips with his own.

His hips immediately started a punishing pace that had Alessandra’s back trying to bow off the bed. He felt _so_ good. She was stretched beyond belief and the pleasure burned her insides. She found herself fighting the impulse to scream. Tom’s considerable weight atop her and her bound limbs agitated her further, to the point where tears pricked her eyes and frustration hammered in her chest. She broke from Tom’s kiss to complain, softly, and with clenched teeth.

“I want to…to touch…you, _Tom”_ she pled. “I’m _sorry_ I kept away from you and I didn’t… _ah_ ….didn’t tell you about the _…god…_ the dog…”

His hips pistoned viciously against her, and his only reply was to sink teeth into the sensitive junction of her shoulder and neck. She was going to have a nasty bruise there in the morning. Breathing heavily against the myriad sensations – not least of which was his deliciously thick cock ramming against her cervix – Alessandra tried again.

“I sh-should have gone with you… _oh fuck_ …this evening…’m sorry… _ohh…_ ”

If only she could have moved her hips a little, could have untangled her wrists so that she could reach down and press him deeper into her…assuaged the need to take him in further. She was sweating with the effort involved in trying to loosen her body from its restraints.

Tom still said nothing. He merely thrust harder, switching his mouth to the other side of her neck and clamping his teeth down on her collarbone.

Another bruise.

Alessandra was amazed at how much energy he had for the amount of alcohol he must’ve drunk, as well as the probable food in his belly. His energy caused him to suddenly, unforgivably, pull out and dig long fingers into the flesh of Alessandra’s bottom, tilting her pelvis upward and moving between her legs where he began to lap brutally at her swollen pearl. The satisfied purr that came from deep in his throat when he could taste her once more caused her to blush to the roots of her hair. Alessandra’s mind went blank then, the only thought in her head trying to find a position with enough leverage so that she could thrust against that tricky tongue of his.

Yes, he was giving her quite the seeing to – but there was no set rhythm. Her frustration was quickly morphing into anger.

She couldn’t touch him.

Couldn’t move.

The bitten, bruised skin on her neck and collarbone was throbbing.

Her pussy felt raw – _needy_ and still very wet, but raw just the same.

And now her poor aching clit was being simultaneously worshipped and ignored.

Not to mention that all of this – however delightful it was – was at least partially the result of Tom thinking she’d gone out and gotten herself a _boyfriend_ instead of a puppy. Insulted, Alessandra broke.

“Please stop…” she moaned as forcefully as she could, trying to scoot backward out of Tom’s grasp.

He ignored her, delving his tongue deeply into her folds and squeezing her fleshy bum as he kept licking at her forcefully.

“Tom…STOP.”

They’d never been in this, _ahem,_ position before – one where she was no longer totally consenting and he was ignoring her requests. It frightened her. Adrenaline helped her out and she managed to loosen her wrists inside the knotted material of the Burberry bowtie. Below her waist, Tom now had a punishing hold on Alessandra’s hips, his mouth moving wetly against her labia and clit. She could feel the wetness flowing from her center, but the message her body was sending to Tom was _not_ the message he needed to hear in that moment. She tried one last time.

“TOM…I SAID _STOP!”_

Her legs were still immobile, but she had two free hands that, in her anger, were latching into his short hair and yanking him backward away from her. Alessandra wasted no time; as soon as she had Tom out of the way, she reached down and began swiftly untying her legs from their positions at the foot of her bed. Shaking herself loose quickly, Alessandra scrambled backward toward the pillows at her headboard, curling her knees into her chest and shaking in discomfort at the scene that had unfurled just moments ago.

Tom, somewhat in surprise, was kneeling at the foot of the bed, wiping off his mouth and breathing heavily, looking at his normally sweet, docile little minx of a neighbour in complete disbelief. He started to say something, always wanting to be the one in control, but she’d had enough for one evening.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t stop when I asked you to…” she trailed off quietly, averting her eyes as she felt a few tears begin to flow down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she let all of her immediate thoughts out. “I’m in shock that you think I would cheat on you – even though we haven’t said whether or not we’re exclusive yet. But I’ve treated us like we are, even though you’ve been gone a long time…”

Tom’s stomach turned as he took in the bruised flesh of Alessandra’s neck and the thumbprints now forming on her hips, as well as the tears gliding down her face. How could he get so carried away?

“I thought I was perfectly clear when I said I had work and some other things to attend to…I was trying to get things squared away at the office so I could have more free time for you when you got home.”

Tom made to move toward Alessandra on the bed, but she held a palm up and reflexively moved even further back.

_Away from him._

His heart sank.

“I should have told you about Loki. Stupid mistake,” she breathed quietly.

Then, without another word, Alessandra got up off the bed and retrieved her panties and shirt from the floor, dressing herself in total silence. Tom could do nothing but stare.

 

 

The little beagle was awake, tail wagging, when Alessandra stepped quietly into the darkness of the guest room. She could see her little darling in his crate from the moonlight seeping in through the thin curtains at the windows. His expectant body language warmed her chilled heart.

He was so loving to her, so loyal.

Even if he tried to eat her shoes and slobbered all over her clothes when she held him.

Opening the latch on the crate and beckoning Loki out, Alessandra picked up the puppy and gathered him to her, feeling herself relax as the pup’s warmth seeped into her chest. She sat down on the guest bed, reclining against the headboard with the dog in her lap, stroking his fur rhythmically and murmuring sweet shushing sounds to get him to calm down.

“Who’s my favorite little guy, huh?” Alessandra asked, melting as the puppy settled himself into her lap and plopped down, curling his tail around himself and laying his chin on her inner thigh. The bristles of his fur tickled her bare legs.

Loki appeared to be close to sleep when he suddenly lifted his head and sniffed in the direction of the doorway. As soon as he saw Tom leaning against the doorframe, the puppy tried to make a beeline for his new friend. Alessandra held him fast to her, frowning at the dog’s newfound loyalty to someone who had just hurt her.

_“No,”_ she scolded.

To his credit, Loki listened.

_“Stay.”_

Her puppy, bless him, knew that Alessandra needed an ally in that moment, and as much as he liked Tom, the beagle stayed with his owner in her time of need.

Leveling her eyes at Tom, who had put on his trousers, Alessandra curled more protectively around her pet.

“I think you should leave,” she said, her eyes averting from Tom’s clearly repentant gaze.

“Darling, I am so sorr–” Tom began.

“I just said _I think you should leave_ ,” Alessandra bit back. “You’re quite hard of hearing this evening, you know that?”

Tom hung his head, but made no move to go. “I do deserve that, Alessandra.”

Trying to speak softly so as not to scare Loki, Alessandra stood her ground.

“I normally wouldn’t mind doing all manner of kinky things with you, since you’re so disgustingly charming and good looking. You can always tie me up and bruise me and swat at my arse and do whatever else you please, Tom, but some of your actions this evening are inexcusable. Particularly you thinking you can waltz in here after being gone for FOUR MONTHS and throwing around assumptions about my loyalty to you.”

Hating any sort of confrontation, Tom immediately rushed over to the bed where Loki and Alessandra sat curled together on the duvet.

“My love I am _so_ sorry…I don’t know what’s come over me but I can’t help I’ve been gone so long…you know that…” Tom tried to explain.

“Yes. I’m well aware that it’s your _job_ to be gone for lengthy amounts of time,” Alessandra sniffed. She felt like crying more. “And whatever notion you had about me, about us…well I at least thought we were exclusive. You seemed to think I didn’t abide by that. I wonder if you _haven’t…”_

Tom’s eyes widened at her insinuation. It was his turn to get angry.

“Now wait a minute, darling. You know we’re more than just friends and neighbours at this point! When I left all those months ago we had an understanding between us!” Tom spoke rather sharply.

Loki was trying to crawl up into Alessandra’s chest, the volume of Tom’s voice frightening him a bit. She clutched the puppy to her chest protectively.

“And yet you thought I was with someone else,” she responded sadly. “And then you seem to punish me for it.”

Tom was about to answer but she cut him off.

“I wanted to do nothing more than make slow, aching love to you for _hours_ when you got back home, Tom. I’m sorry I have a life too, and that I had to get it in order before I could accommodate you and yours, like always,” she sighed.

He clamped his mouth shut at Alessandra’s words.

“Little lad and I are going to bed. You can show yourself out,” Alessandra finished. She moved up off the guest bed and walked past Tom to her own room, refusing to looking back.

 

 

Alessandra awoke in the late hours of the night, sitting up when she immediately noticed that Loki wasn’t at the foot of the bed. Normally once he fell asleep with her, he never moved for the remainder of the night. And she knew he would wake her if he needed to go out.

Where was he?

Listening for a moment, she swore she could hear one of the beagle’s telltale little chesty snores coming from…down the hallway?

_He wouldn’t!_

She’d fallen asleep so fast after leaving Tom in the guest room that she didn’t know if he’d actually even left her house. The thought that he would stay in her house, whether she wanted him there or not, both angered her and endeared her to him.

He could be so stubborn.

Surely enough, as Alessandra padded down her hallway to the guest room and peered in the door, she could see Tom stretched out on the bed, the puppy curled against him.

Both of them were asleep. And both were drooling.

She couldn’t help it as she stood there, her heart melting at the sight of her two boys. Tom hadn’t wanted to leave…she’d yelled at him and told him to go but he hadn’t. And she’d missed him so much.

Walking silently over to the bed, Alessandra gently scooped up Loki, who stayed fast asleep, and moved him back over and into his crate, where he sprawled out sleepily on his favorite blanket alongside some of his chewies.

Tom, meanwhile, had sensed the loss of Loki’s warmth in his sleep and was stirring awake atop the duvet of the guest bed. Alessandra padded over to him in her sleep shirt and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s get you out of your clothes, love,” she whispered, coaxing Tom awake and helping him get out of the Burberry bottoms he’d fallen asleep in. “Get under the covers, baby.”

Tom nodded at her with bleary eyes, silently thanking his lucky stars that his neighbour – _no,_ his _girlfriend_ – didn’t seem too angry with him anymore. He scooted carefully under the covers and was about to try and go back to sleep. He figured she still needed some time to cool off.

Alessandra surprised him by shucking her own clothes and sliding into the bed beside him, reaching out for Tom and pulling him against her, encouraging him to wrap his arms around her naked warmth.

“I like it better this way,” she whispered as she nuzzled along his ear and neck, fisting her hands in the short curls at the nape of his neck. “It’s not right that I don’t see you for months and then I can’t touch you.”

All Tom could do was nod, his body waking up in appreciation at his very beautiful, very naked girlfriend wrapping herself around him underneath the sheets.

“I’m sorry I declined your invitation to the awards,” she kissed along the shell of Tom’s left ear, encouraging him to slide on top of her, between her legs that had fallen open for him.

“ _S’ok_ …” he breathed, gasping a little as Alessandra grasped his now-painful erection and brushed it slowly against her wet slit.

“And I hope you know I would _never_ cheat on you, Tom,” she pronounced, slowly taking him into her wet heat and wrapping her legs around his waist as she stared into his bright blue eyes. “Tell me you know that, baby…”

He nodded, dazed, as Alessandra flexed her pelvic muscles around his throbbing length. She was so warm and snug…so inviting for him. His mouth fell open in pleasure.

“Can you be quiet so little guy can sleep? Hmm?” Alessandra crooned as she began thrusting against Tom, causing him to moan quietly. He had to bite his lip when she slapped her fingers down onto her clit and began rubbing her bundle of nerves with tight, fast circles.

He couldn’t answer her. And he knew he couldn’t be quiet.

Placing a hand in Alessandra’s hair, Tom lifted her up from the bed with her legs still wrapped around his waist, his cock deep inside her womb. He kissed her fervently – but gently – all the way down the hall and back into her own room, moving her against him all the while so she could feel just how much he wanted her, how much he missed her and needed her. She was gasping and clutching at him by the time he laid her out gently on her own bed, much as he had earlier – but there would be no restraints this time. Stilling inside of her, Tom took Alessandra’s face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes, apologizing.

“I love you, my beauty. I’m so sorry to have doubted you, and that I didn’t listen to you. I promise I’ll make it up to you if you do one thing for me, Alessandra,” he confessed, brushing his nose against hers.

“What’s that?” she bucked her hips a little, breathless at how reverent he’d become. Her hands were splayed possessively along his spine.

“Go public with me,” he murmured, rocking his hips a little. “Agree to be mine, and know that I’m one hundred percent yours…” he slowly broke away from Alessandra, pulling out and sliding his mouth down her chest and stomach until he was once again nuzzling the little patch of curls at the apex of her thighs.

A broken _yes_ sounded from Alessandra’s lips as Tom began making love to her with his mouth, taking his time swirling his tongue around her glistening little pearl. Her hands fisted in his hair and her legs fell open further as soon as she felt two of those long, elegant fingers of his crooking inside her cunt. He never stopped feasting on her, all the while.

Alessandra’s hips were working in time with Tom’s mouth and fingers, coiling the pleasure inside her lower belly and causing her nipples to tighten painfully as she panted his name over and over again. “Fu-uck…” she moaned helplessly, grinding against him. _“Yes…baby…”_

Tom groaned in appreciation against Alessandra’s flesh before breaking away, still thrusting his fingers deeply inside of her. “You mentioned… _yes_ … _take my fingers like a good girl_ …that you’re happy to do all manner of kinky things, Alessandra…?” Tom queried deviously. He knew she was close.

“Mmm…” she cried softly, still clutching at him and trying to get him to put his delectable mouth back on her.

“They say you should… _ooh you’re close, yes_ …love your neighbour as yourself…” he was practically panting with her. “Reach down and fuck your pussy with your little fingers, Alessandra,” Tom coaxed. “Show me you love your body as much as I love it…”

She was so turned on and needed relief so badly that she did as she was told, slipping three tiny fingers into her weeping cunt and crying out as she did so.

“I’m going to keep licking up your honey…” Tom purred, nudging her wrist to the side a bit with his nose, “and you’re going to _come…”_

He latched onto her clit, sucking feverishly, and waited until Alessandra was shaking like a leaf, biting her lip and working her fingers wetly in and out of her pussy, before he carefully slid one of his fingers slowly into her little bottom.

She laughed a low, devious laugh at the intrusion, surprising Tom when she pushed against him and held his mouth to her clit with her free hand.

“I want _two,_ baby… _fuck_ me…” she moaned, climax about to overtake her.

Lapping at her with new vigour at her command, Tom gently worked a second finger into her, noting with pride that she took both of his digits easily, pressing against him three more times before she removed her own fingers.

And squirted against his chin and chest.

Alessandra was shaking violently, crying Tom’s name over and over as she reveled in her wet orgasm and held him against her. Her sudden explosion made something in him snap. Moving up her still-writhing body, Tom knew he was going to come soon, purely from the visual of his seductive little minx taking his fingers into her arse and squirting her juices all over him.

He was inside her in seconds, feeling her inner walls still contracting. She could do nothing but wrap herself around him and grind her swollen pussy against him, working herself toward a frenzied second climax.

_“Please…please…”_ Alessandra chanted, pressing her mouth onto Tom’s and snaking her tongue against his lips so he would open for her. “Fuck me _harder,_ Tom!”

He complied, erratically. His own release was imminent, after being seduced by her mere _presence_ all night. Pounding into her gushing cunt, Tom rolled his hips and pressed himself bodily against Alessandra, trying to stimulate her beyond belief. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tom moved his lips to Alessandra’s ear, panting.

“I am… _never_ …leaving you for…this long… _ever_ …again…” he bit at her neck again as he came violently, the bite this time less in angry possession and more as a reminder of his overwhelming love for her. She exploded once more, sobbing Tom’s name as her honey ran down her thighs and coated his spasming cock.

 

 

He let her sleep for two hours.

She was shocked when she awoke to find him between her legs, tasting their combined sweet-salt taste, roughly lapping against her clit and working her quickly back to the razor-sharp edge of climax. He had three fingers in her pussy, curled against her g-spot.

“Tom, _sweetheart_ …” she gasped, hands automatically holding his head to her, “you need to rest…”

He said nothing, merely burying his face harder against her. It only took him two more minutes to have her spine curling toward him as she came all over his face. When she dropped back against the bedding, exhausted, he pressed a chaste kiss to her clit and went to the loo to wipe his face and use the toilet.

She was asleep by the time he returned. He wrapped himself protectively around Alessandra and fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

 

 

For whatever reason, satisfying sleep evaded Tom on and off for the remainder of the night. Perhaps he was worried that it was all a dream – he wasn’t _actually_ at home and he wasn’t _really_ with Alessandra.

He took Loki out for a potty break in the early hours of the morning and walked the little pup around for a bit, hoping he would be able to rejoin Alessandra in bed and fall asleep.

Loki had gone right back to bed in his crate.

Walking back to the master bedroom, Tom took one look at his naked, thoroughly loved girlfriend, and decided he had to wake her again, consequences be damned. After quietly undressing, he managed to slip easily into her bed and gather her against him, his erection already proving quite ready to go, as it were. She only barely stirred when he pushed gently into her still-sticky sweetness from behind, encouraging her right thigh open against him so he could reach around and stroke her between her legs.

She was still soaked.

His groan of satisfied approval woke her into a more alert state. Her hoarse voice did more for him than any starlet he’d ever been photographed with.

“You are _insatiable…”_ she purred throatily, surprising Tom when she maneuvered the both of them into a situation that looked and felt remarkably like reverse cowgirl. Tom let his head fall back against the pillows as Alessandra offered him a generous view of her ass working against his hips, and he knew by the motion of her right arm that she was vigorously rubbing her clit. The clench of her inner muscles told him so.

_“Goddammit,_ Alessandra…” he whined softly, watching her every movement. He bit his lip as she worked herself hard onto his cock, tilting her head back ever so slightly so the tips of her soft hair brushed against his tense abdomen. She was on her haunches, he realized, practically shoving her greedy little silken pussy onto his throbbing dick.

“You’d better let me sleep after this, Thomas,” she teased, undulating more seductively against him. Her hand flew back and forth against her now-abused button. _“Fuck…”_

Both of Tom’s hands were now gripping Alessandra’s hips tightly, working her faster and faster along his angry, red erection. His nostrils flared as he struggled to keep his breathing even. Pulling her off of him, Tom heard Alessandra squeal as he turned her to face him, thrusting her down onto his cock so he could look her in the eye.

“Spit on my fingers, lovely,” he growled menacingly.

He was a holy terror when he was aroused. She loved it; if she was honest, she never wanted it to end, sleep be damned.

Alessandra smirked and did as she was told, lending her saliva to the fingers of Tom’s right hand.

“You have two choices, young lady,” he continued speaking in that bone-melting, deep voice. He continued to work her up and down atop him.“You can have these on your clit, or in your other gaping little hole…”

She moaned, tightening around him at the options.

Alessandra didn’t bother answering, reaching down and rubbing her own clit in response, quirking a challenging eyebrow at Tom. His hooded eyelids, his flushed face, the tongue darting out to lick his lips all told her that he was beyond turned on. He was quite simply the most handsome man she’d ever laid eyes on.

Reaching around her waist, Tom carefully rubbed two of his slickened fingers against her bottom, noting her smile of satisfaction at all the stimulus she was currently receiving.

_“Breathe,_ beautiful…” he moaned, marveling at how trusting Alessandra was toward Tom with her body. She did as he asked, panting slightly with the exertion, and groaned brokenly when his fingers seated themselves carefully inside her. He could feel where his cock was rubbing against her from the inside, separated from his index and middle fingers only by a thin wall of membrane.

Alessandra continued stroking the wet pearl between her thighs, staring at him and thrusting down onto him with an intensity he’d never seen from her before.

“You are… _never_ …leaving me for…this long… _ever_ …again…” she ground out, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders as she continued to rub herself to a drenching orgasm. He felt her clamp down on everything he held inside of her, and his eyes rolled back as she milked his cock with contraction after sweet contraction. He had no other recourse other than to clutch her to him and kiss her as if her lips held breath that he needed to live. Tom knew he’d emptied himself of everything he had to give.

Moments later, exhausted and sated, the two neighbours – now _unequivocally_ official lovers and partners – made their weary way to the tub to rinse off. There was nothing remotely sexual about the way Alessandra and Tom soaped and rinsed one another – they’d expressed all they needed to myriad times during the night. Now, they were simply taking care of one another the way that both needed to be taken care of.

Tom lovingly held out a hand for her to hold so she wouldn’t slip getting out of the bath.

She tenderly wiped the droplets of water from his cheeks and nose before kissing his eyelids.

He combed his fingers through her damp hair, untangling the tresses carefully so as to avoid hurting her.

Alessandra massaged the muscles at the base of his neck as they walked back to bed, ready for a lifetime of sleep entwined in one another’s arms.

Whispering soft, sweet _I love yous_ as they settled deeply underneath the luxurious sheets of Alessandra’s bed, Tom enticed her to sleep settled in the crook of his arm, against his chest. She splayed a protective thigh over his hips and her breathing soon evened out to the beating of Tom’s heart against her ear.

Sighing contentedly, Tom felt himself slipping into a satisfied sleep with his darling love nestled snug against him.

And then Loki started barking.

They hadn’t realized it was nearing breakfast time for the precocious beagle.

Chuckling happily – if not in total exhaustion – Alessandra looked up at her Thomas, once her neighbour and now her wonderful man, and smiled.

“Welcome home, daddy. Little lad wants fed.”


End file.
